User talk:Richard Starkey
Welcome Hi, welcome to Organized Crime Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Richard Starkey page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kingofawosmeness777 (Talk) 05:58, November 19, 2011 Get on chat soon, we need to discuss things. Kingofawosmeness777 00:08, November 21, 2011 (UTC) You are invited The VIP Section of The Feline's Place, The Litter Box. Congratz, now Snowball would like to Speaked with you. La$m00r3 00:45, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I have a favor to ask you and your organization. You see, this outlaw motorcycle club called the Vipers has started causing trouble in Minneapolis. They've been riding around breaking stuff, starting fights, robbing people and dealing herion and meth. Yesterday some of those crazy idiots started a brawl in one of the bars my family owns and sent one of my guys to the hospital. I can't have these guys on my streets and as it stands I'm in no position to fight a biker gang after my last assault on street gangs. The FBI is watching my family very closley. I was wondering if you and some of your guys could either make a deal with these guys or beat them so bad they will never set foot in the state of Minnesota again. If you do the job, your reward will be great. Kingofawosmeness777 15:42, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Kingofawosmeness777 17:30, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey RS, I didn't know you were on this wiki. Urbancommando77 21:13, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Allies? Hey. My organization is the Westmore Syndicate, and I was wondering if we could become allies. I am already allies with the Mannino and Cobraine Family, but I like your gang's style. Write me back when you make your decision. YouSleepinWithaFishes 22:56, March 8, 2012 (UTC) It was good doing business with you. Here's the 150 grand we owe you. Now why don't you give me a call when you want a job done from us. Here's my card.>Tomahawk23 21:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: I believe we can make negotiations, there is no need to settle this like children, but i am not leaving russia, Alaska, Florida, or Canada, i should be the one threatening you, but gentlemen dont bother others with their childish desires now do they? I will allow you to try to get me out of Russia and France you wish, but you would just be fighting an uphill battle, seeing as how your on the other end of the world. Now come back when you have a reasonable barter. Tə5L@ ᴟAИ alright, describe to me the kind of business you do in France and Russia, and i'll make sure not to interfere Tə5L@ ᴟAИ allright, well, im not leaving, no matter what, but, give me a good negotiation and we'll work it out so we both get what we want Tə5L@ ᴟAИ and im not going to say it again, im not leaving any of those places, Russia, France, and 'Merica are our strongest out-of-country areas, im not giving it up, but i am open to any negotiation you put on the table, im not moving my major businesses in russia and france just because you have minor connections there, its not happening mate. But again, i am always open to any agreements towards a desire of yours. Tə5L@ ᴟAИ RS, me and las disagree on who should be on the wiki nav of crime lords. Cedric Killer Kreig or Nikolai Zolnerowich. Las wants the original five gangs and gang leaders. He also promised Leo that he would get next spot in wiki nav for crime lords. So we need to keep that promis of coure. But I feel that Nikolai Zolnerowich should be the one to replace Cedric "Killer" Kreig. So were asking the other admins what they think to decide what happens. Your thoughts?Tomahawk23 21:48, April 1, 2012 (UTC) A Proposal After you complete the Job I've hired you out for, I would like to set up shop in the Southern US, namly my animal trade. The Southern states is a desirable area for this trade, anf given you don't deal in the trade yourself, this would not affect your persona;l income. If you allow use to operate out of your territory, I'll pay your gang an operating fee, which will be negotiable. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 05:01, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Ze job 'Tis complete. -LeoLab 16:54, April 13, 2012 (UTC) They're right next door to me, I'm in, I'm always in to help a close ally especially when it won't effect me. But when police investigations get deep we may need to back out, or play a more behind the scenes role.Tomahawk23 01:35, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Do you mind putting Westmore Syndicate in the Southern Riders allies list in "The Second Civil War" Blog? Thank You... ---Sleeping_-_With_-_The_-_Fishes--- 22:18, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Oculos in Montes-Cartel Our cartel mainly operates in New Mexico, but also has some operations in Texas. You also have chapters in Texas. Recently the Heiwajima syndicate is trying to gain a foothold in Texas and it is beginning to make all kinds of demands. It demanded a 20% cut of all our profits in Texas. I'm sure my gang isn't the only one which is being threatened by the Yakuza's presence and as time will go one they will also start extorting every other gang which is active in the Texas region. Do you want to be an ally of my cartel ? We musn't let the Heiwajima establish themselves on our ( that includes mine and your) turf. Regards. TCMsnca91 Hey RS- couple things Hey RS, I wanted to discuss a few things with you since I haven't seen you in a while. 1. I wanted to ally with your new gang 2. I liked Sergeant South from MCRPG and would like him- or any other character of your imagination to come to my new reboot of said wiki http://heroesincapes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 3. Nice to see you back $P0RT $H0UT!NG 01:02, October 14, 2014 (UTC)